


He Wondered While Others Remembered

by Bliss_ful



Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bedwars Is Illegal Here, Brotherly Angst, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Illegal Activies?, Not Canon Compliant, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: A boy remembered two figures in his life slowly disappearing, and as he developed he seemed to forget them more.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	He Wondered While Others Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is in third persona be doesn’t really refer to who until the end so if that isn’t your cup of tea sorry! :))

He remembered two older siblings. Both boys, kind brothers to the younger. The younger had always looked up to them as a child, following one around at almost all times, giving them anything he could find and trying to copy them. He had no idea they had planned on leaving, but one day they just did. They disappeared with a simple note left for he and his mother. He’d been surprised and it had truly effected him. His role models, his older brothers, they’d just left. The letter didn’t even show much care besides the simple “𝖶𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾, 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗌𝗈𝗇𝗌.”

The child had grown up trying to survive for both he and his mother, who’s deteriorating mental state from losing two of her sons effected her ability to take care of him. The boy learned to survive on his own when she finally left him to the next world, her other lives having been lost earlier in her life.

The boy joined illegal fighting tournaments, fighting his way up. He was finally good at something. He became one of the best, known by many people. People feared coming across him in tournaments, even if he wasn’t the very best. He was good. He became proud and loud, obnoxious but reserved. He didn’t want to trust anyone after his childhood, but he tried. He tried and tried but everyone seemed to use him. When he finally found friends he stuck to them, they cared and even if some of them cared a bit too much he appreciated them. They cared about HIM, not the illegal fighter him. 

He was still young, and he slowly forgot about his past, he didn’t know why but soon enough he couldn’t remember the faces of either of his brothers, just the sound of their laughter and voices, small closets of parts of them that he clutched onto as he tried not to forgot something from so far away.

He was finally invited to a server, a one rather growing in popularity. He was somewhat surprised, even if it was likely someone on the server knew him. He knew one person there, as they’d partook in a tournament with him a few times before seemingly disappearing (they’d just went to the Dream SMP he was now aware). Their name was Ranboo. Ranboo had been a stable friend figure before he disappeared but the now-teenager had quickly learned he had severe memory problems, wether from something traumatic happening or otherwise he was unsure. He was a bit sad the other didn’t remember him but he passed by it, not quite ready to interact with the other yet.

One thing that had never happened was he never quite met the owner of the server. He’d been invited and greeted by quite a few people, but never the server owner. The teenager passed by it and continued. He didn’t care much, as it didn’t seem like many people knew the owner by heart. The owner’s name was Dream, and he seemed to be one mysterious fellow. He reminded him of someone but he couldn’t remember who.

The teen continued on, making quite a few friends and stirring up some mischief here and there. He preferred to keep to his own devices and stayed away from anything happening, though he participated in some events (not truly the major ones). He was among the younger members, but got along with most people somewhat well. He didn’t quite like the Tommy kid, but he was okay. The boy knew better than to judge anyone immediately, after all that’s what had almost cost him some valuable friendships and items. 

He continued on, doing his own thing. He didn’t care when Dream waged a war against Tommy, when Tommy lost his discs, when Wilbur blew up L’manburg, when Tommy was exiled, when Ranboo was revealed a traitor, he didn’t care. He kept doing his own thing.

He finally met Dream. The other seemed wary of him for some reason, but he shrugged it off. They hadn’t interacted much and he didn’t really expect anything different. After all, the other didn’t seem to know much of him. What surprised him though was when he and another member seemed to immediately be taken by him. The two hung around him often and even helped out. He wanted to thank them, and said so, but was still suspicious. Illegal tournaments had taught him better than to trust warily.

The teen kept quiet, and wondered. While he wondered, though, two others in the server remembered. They remembered a smiling little brother who adored the color purple and loved them, trying to be like them in some ways.

Dream and Punz remembered, while Purpled forgot and wondered.


End file.
